A Promise Made
by ChatoyantCat
Summary: It's been several days until their arrival in the Unknown, and still no signs of getting home. But then the Beast gives them a possible way out, only if Wirt agrees to a certain deal. (What if Wirt had been given a promise by the Beast instead of Greg?) (The story is being continued on my Wattpad account KlnglyFaults)
1. A Very Short Prologue

The cold wind howled in the night and nothing could be seen for miles but the thickness of the woods. Dead leaves fluttered off the trees landing onto the blankets of snow covering the ground. Deep in what seemed to be the isolated woods were two children, however, they were not alone. The woods were brimming with creatures of all kinds, and among them was a creature which should be feared by all of them. This creature was simply known as "the Beast."


	2. Chapter 1

Two brothers lay side by side underneath a single tree. They had nothing but each other and a pile of leaves to keep them warm. The eldest shivered as the wind continued to blow. He tugged on the navy blue cape trying to get a bit more warmth. He sat up, not being able to sleep, and noticed some twigs curling around him. That was odd, they had not been there before. He pulled the twigs away not being able to sleep, and looked over at his brother. He looked sound asleep and didn't really seem to mind the cold. Suddenly the younger brother began to squirm around as if he was having a bad dream.

"Greg…?" Wirt was slightly alarmed by this. It was most likely just a bad dream. He tried nudging his brother, but that didn't seem to work. "Greg?!" Greg's eyes shot open and gasped for air. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the sudden switch from his nightmare to reality.

"…Wirt?" Greg spoke in a confused voice. "Are we home yet?"

"No, Greg." _I don't think we'll ever get home._ "Just go to sleep, we'll figure something out in the morning."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Wirt."

Greg quickly went back to sleep, believing that he and his brother would find their way back home in the morning. However, the same could not be said for Wirt. He couldn't go back to sleep and no longer had any hopes of getting home. Any hope that he ever had vanished along with the autumn. As time went by his eyes began to droop and the twigs began to grow once again, wrapping around him.

"Wirt." By this time Wirt's eyes were fully closed, but he was not fully asleep. He shrugged it off, believing it to be his younger brother. His name was called on once more. "What Greg?" Wirt responded in an annoyed voice.

"I found a way to get you get home." Wirt quickly sat up. He was now wide awake and more alert. The voice whom had called him was much deeper than Greg's. He tried to stand but around his feet some tree roots were coiled. He began to untie them as he responded in a quavering voice. "Who's there?"

There was no response. Wirt quickly got up as soon as he had undid the tree roots. He took a step further towards the woods. He couldn't see anything through the thick darkness that covered them. He pursed his lips. Maybe he had imagined the voice and it had been some sort of false hope, leading him to believe he had a way out of this world and back to his own.

Wirt turned around to see a creature standing in front of him. It was clothed in shadows and only the outline could be seen along with two enormous, glowing eyes. Wirt stood frozen in fear, unsure of what to do in the situation.

"I know of a way for you to get home, Wirt. I can save both you, and your brother, Gregory." The voice was exactly the same as the one that had been speaking to Wirt earlier. The smartest idea would probably be to run away or find a way to escape from this creature, but Wirt stood there. He looked down and pondered for a second, considering the stranger's help.

"How?" So far everyone they had come across had been of help to the siblings, but none of them had known a way for them to return to their home. Perhaps, just perhaps, this creature would know.

"With a simple deal, of course."


	3. Update

I originally was not planning to continue this story but seeing as it has gained a few followers I will be continuing it soon. However, I will be published chapters on my Wattpad(the link is below). I hope you guys will like it and I hope to get back on it soon. Thanks 3

story/56949474-a-promise-made


End file.
